challenge of our love
by Damn Plump
Summary: TaoRis/oneshoot yang panjang lebar/rate T/melankolis/EXO couple/"tao kau tau?"/"tau apa ge?"/"aku menyukaimu "/ lets reading :D *buing buing* need RnR


**Aloha readerdeul apakabar? sehat?**

**pastilah...**

**author baru yang hiatus lama was comeback with new ff yang mellow**

**Castnya TAORIS ! KrisYeol SuLay Hunhan Chenmin etc lah yang jelas isinya EXO Couple **

**Mereka aslinya hanya milik Tuhan yangdititipkan oleh kedua orang tua dan sekarang dalam asuhan om soman**

**tapi kalo di ff ini mereka semua resmi punya Author wuhahahahaha *ketawa evil* **

**ah udahlah ngga usah banyak cincong **

**mangga atuh dibaca**

**Rate T**

-Challenge of our love-

Check This Out

"Hei Tao kau tau?"

"Tau apa ge?"

"Wo ai ni"

* * *

BRAKK

"Ya! Tao bisa tidak kau membuka pintu dengan hati hati, bisa bisa rusak pintu ku nanti" ucap seorang namja berparas cantik.

"Du bui qi ibu" tao segera berlalu dari hadapan ibunya dengan tanpang yang begitu muramnya.

"Ada apa dengannya ya hari ini ?" Namja berparas cantik bertanya kepada sesosok namja tampan yang sedang asiknya membaca koran.

"Molla yo Luhannie" ucap namja tampan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca.

"Hah, haruskah aku bertanya padanya Sehunnie?"

"Tidak perlu istriku yang cantik, ia sudah berumur 17 tahun pasti ia sudah bisa menangani masalahnya sendiri" ucap namja yang dipanggil Sehun dengan wajah yang tertutupi koran.

"Ya tatap aku saat kau berbicara dengan ku Sehunnie!" Namja cantik itu menyingkap korang yang sedang dibaca oleh namja tampan dan menduduki paha namja tampan.

"Baiklah aku takkan bicara padamu saat aku membaca koran" dan dengan segera sehun menutup wajahnya lagi dengan koran.

"Ah baiklah, aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam dulu" Luhan pun segera berlalu menuju dapur.

* * *

Tao's pov

Hari ini hari yang mengagetkan bagiku, Wu Yi Fan ketua club basket menyatakan cintanya padaku! Sekali lagi ku katakan Wu Yi Fan atau yang bisa dipanggil dengan KRIS itu menyatakan cintanya padaku. Betapa shocknya aku saat mendengar pernyataannya.

*flashback

"Tao kau tau?"

"Tau apa sunbae?"

"Ya bisakah kau memanggilku dengan gege saja, jangan memanggilku dengan sunbae"

"Baiklah" Jawabku sambil menundukan wajahku karena malu.

"Hmm Tao sebenarnya aku~ menyukai mu"

DEG

"Lalu?" aku mencoba menenangkan degup jantungku yang begitu kencang. Pasalnya Kris adalah orang yang aku sukai setelah sekian lama.

"Would you be mine?" hah? Kris gege menginginkan aku menjadi kekasihnya? Apakah ini mimpi? Aku harap begitu, oh Tuhan jangan bangunkan aku jika ini hanya sebuah bunga tidur.

" Hey tao, jadi apa jawabanmu?" Kris ge melambaikan tangannya dihadapan ku. What? Is it real? I think the best answer is yes. Oh God he really make me flying.

"Hm ge, aku butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya" aku menunduk dan memainkan jemariku.

"Baiklah ku tunggu jawaban mu besok ditempat ini pada waktu yang sama, OK! Jaa" Kris gege dengan winknya berjalan mundur menjauh dariku dan berbalik meninggalkan aku di taman belakang sekolah ini sendiri.

*flashback off

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan menerawang jawaban ku padanya esok hari.

Tao pov end

* * *

"Jadi apa jawaban mu Tao?"

"Hmm Yi Fan ge.."

"Please do not calling me Yi Fan, i don't like it"

"Mian Kris ge"

"Baiklah aku menunggu Tao"

"Hm baiklah aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu" blush

Rona merah diwajah tao makin terlihat jelas.

Chu~

"kau manis saat pipimu bersemu merah" ucap Kris setelah mencium pipi Tao. Tao yang dicium hanya memegang pipinya dan melebarkan matanya.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang my chagy, aku ada latihan basket sore ini! Jaa" ucap kris sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah tao.

Tao membalas lambaian tangan Kris dan setelah itu yang terlihat hanya punggung kris yang kian menjauh. Tao memandang dengan wajah yang memerah, kian jauhnya seorang yang bernama kris dari hadapannya. Tiba tiba saja kris yang telah menjauh membalikan badannya dan berteriak.

"HUANG ZI TAO! WO AI NI"

Makin bersemu merahlah pipi Tao

"wo ye ai ni ge" jawabnya berbisik.

Tak terasa hubungan mereka sudah hampir memasuki tahun yang pertama akan tetapi hari itu tak akan di raih mereka dengan mudahnya karena seseorang telah memasuki kehidupan cinta mereka karena paksaan.

"Ya ibu sudah ku bilang aku tak suka di jodohkan" bantah Kris pada ibunya.

"Tapi Kris ibu sudah berjanji dengan orang tua dari calon mempelaimu!" sanggah ibunya.

"Jika ibu masih melanjutkan perjodohan bodoh ini, aku tidak akan segan untuk menghilang dari kuhidupanmu untuk selamnya bu " ucap kris dingin dan

BRAAAKK pintu dibantingnya dengan keras.

"Kris~ hiks haruskah kau melakuan itu pada ibumu yang sudah tua ini" bisik ibu Kris dalam kesendiriannya diruang yang begitu megah.

Brugh

Suara dentuman terdengar sangat jelas dari luar pintu sebuah ruangan yang baru saja ia, Wu Yi Fan keluar. Kris yang mendengarnya pun segera membalikan badan dan dengan ganasnya ia membuka pintu. Dilihatnya seorang namja cantik yang sedang terbaring dilantai berurai darah disekitar hidungnya.

"LAY ahjumma!"

Lay seorang namja cantik, istri dari seorang namja bernama Kim Junmyeon seorang yang kaya raya yang tidak memiliki keturunan dan ia mengidap kangker otak stadium tiga. Karena keinginannya yang sangat kuat untuk memiliki anak akan tetapi dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu tidak memungkinkan ia akan memiliki keturunan dan pada khirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak laki laki dari hasil pernikahan kakaknya yang telah tiada. Anak itulah yang sekarang bernama KRIS atau Wu Yi Fan.

Sejak awal Kris diadopsi ia menolak untuk memanggil Lay dengan sebutan ibu, karena baginya ibunya hanya satu yaitu Wu Xiu Min. Kris memang bertindak sebagai anak yang baik dedepan seorang lay akan tetapi penolakannya memanggil lay dengan sebutan ibu, itu semakin membuat lay terluka. Dan itu membuat kondisi tubuhnya semakin buruk.

Kris nampak kaget dengan kondisi Ahjummanya yang tergeletak di lantai dan berurai darah. Dengan segera ia mengangkat ahjummanya dengan gaya bridal style menuju kamarnya.

"JunMyeon Ahjussi! Ahjumma pingsan, cepat pulang sekarang" Kris bercakap cakap pada orang yang berada di seberang telepon yang sedang ia genggam.

" Baiklah aku akan segera pulang" jawab seseorang dariseberang telepon.

"Baiklah ku tunggu Suho Ahjussi" jawab Kris lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku Dokter cho?"

"Keadaan semakin memburuk dari keadaan terakhir ku periksa dirinya"

"Hah apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyembuhkannya dokter cho?"

"Tidak ada, Buat ia senang di saat saat terakhirnya"

Mata Suho melotot mendengar apa yang telah dokter cho katakan.

"APA MAKSUDMU DOKTER CHO?" Teriak Suho sambil menggenggam kerah dokter cho.

"Tenangkah sebentar Suho sshi" ucap dokter cho sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan suho di kerah baju dokter cho.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku dokter cho" Suho merunduk sedih dan muram.

"Ne gwaenchanayo. Aku minta maaf telah berkata seperti itu padamu"

"Ne gwaenchanayo. Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku keadaan Lay secara baik baik?" Suho meredam amarahnya dan menuntun dokter cho keruangan pribadinya.

* * *

Kris pov

Apa? Waktu Lay Ahjumma tinggal sebentar? Apa maksudnya itu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tak mengerti. Apa penyakit yang diderita Lay Ahjumma sekarang? dan kenapa dokter cho bilang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyembuhkannya? lalu apa maksud kata kata dokter cho 'buat ia senang disaat saat terakhirnya? Siapapun tolong bantu aku menjawab pertanyaan itu semua.

Aku sedikit menguping percakapan antara Dokter cho dan Suho Ahjussi diruangan suho ahjussi. Sekarang pertanyaanku terjawab sudah. Lay ahjumma mengidap penyakit kangker otak dan hari ini dia didiagnosis masuk pada stadium akhir. Dokter cho juga bilang bahwa waktunya kurang dari satu bulan.

Miris. Itu yang aku rasakan, ia seorang yang telah merawatku setelah kepergian ibu dan ayah ku Wu Xiu Min dan Wu Chen. Tapi apa yang aku lakunkan selama ini? Aku hanya menyakitinya dengan tidak memanggilnya ibu. Aku... Akan membuatnya sangat bahagia disaat terakhirnya.

Kris pov end

* * *

"ungh.. Kris"

"Hmm Ibu kau sudah sadar akhirnya, kau tertidur sangat lama ibu aku merindukanmu" ucap kris yang dengan segera mengelus pipi Lay dan menggenggam tangan lay lalu menciumi tangannya.

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku ibu" Lay memaksakan berbicara demi mengekspresikan betapa senangnya ia dipanggil ibu oleh Kris.

"Kau yang menjaga dan merawatku selama ini sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu ibu"

Lay tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar kata kata itu keluar dari mulut kris

"Ibu.. Soal perjodohan itu... aku menerimanya" tunduk kris sambil menggenggam tangan Lay. Sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, Tao, ia sangat mencintai tao tapi ia juga sangat menyayangi ibunya yang sebentar lagi akan pergi, penerimaan perjodohannya ini ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan ibunya.

'Maafkan aku tao wo ai ni'

Tess

Air mata menetes ke tangan Lay

"Kris ada apa? Kau menangis?"

"Tidak ibu" dengan cepat kris menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian kondisi Lay kian membaik dan ia terlihat sangat bahagia, pasalnya hari ini ia Suho dan Kris akan menemui calon mempelai Kris di sebuah hotel ternama.

"Kau sudah siap Kris" Lay meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kris.

"Iya bu aku sudah siap" jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

'mianhaeyo Tao Wo ai ni' ribuan kali kalimat itu terucap dalam hati Kris.

Ditempat pertemuan

Terdengar suara suara tawaan dan candaan dari sebuah ruang pertemuan.

"Hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali nyonya Lay"

"Hahahahaha terimakasih Mrs Park"

"Baiklah cukup tertawanya nyonya nyonya mari kita berbicara serius mengenai hal ini" seru Suho

"Baiklah, akan aku mulai dulu" Lay mengajukan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan ini anak ku yang bernama Wu Yi Fan"

Kris membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ni hao wo shi Wu Yi fan, kalian bisa memanggil ku Kris"

"wah kau tampan juga ya Kris" komentar mrs park

"Baiklah, perkenalkan ini anakku Park Chanyeol, perkenalkan dirimu nak" Seru Mrs Park pada anaknya.

"Annyeonghaseo Park ChanYeol imnida" ia membungkuk dengan sopannya.

"Kris ia akan menjadi istrimu kelak" ucap Lay sambil menepuk pundak kris

"Arra... ibu" Tanggap Kris dengan nada yang lesu.

"apa kau tidak menyukainya nak?" kali ini Mr Park yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah aku menyukainya kok ahjussi" Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum 'terpaksa'

'Tao Du bui qi tao, du bui qi tao, ini semua demi kebahagiaan ibu, aku mencintaimu tao' sekali lagi kata kata itu terucap dalam hatinya.

"Ah baiklah sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja pertemuan kita, pernikahan kalian akan diadakan seminggu lagi tanggal 12 desember 20xx"

Kris terhenyak seketiaka ketika ia mendengar perkataan dari ibunya. Pasalnya hari itu adalah hari satu tahunnya ia dan Tao. Hati kris benar benar terhenyakkan dan tersayat.

"Baiklah kau bisa menyerahkan dekorasinya padaku" Mrs Park angkat suara mengenai pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi.

* * *

**To : Tao Panda**

**Subject : aku merindukan mu tao**

**Tao !**

**Aku merindukanmu {}**

**Bisakah aku mendapatkan kencan ku dan ciuman ku?**

**...**

**From : Tao Panda**

**Subject : aku juga gege**

**Kris Ge~~~~ aku juga merindukan mu {}**

**Tentu saja aku akan memberikan apapun untuk mu..**

**...**

**To : Tao panda**

**Subject : mari kencan**

**Tao bagaiman kalau dua hari lagi akita berkencan**

**Tidak ada penolakan!**

**Aku menunggu mu di taman bermain pukul 09.00 pagi**

**...**

**From : Tao panda**

**Subject : baiklah**

**YAYAYAYA WU YI FAN**

**Kau tidak bisa memaksaku seperti itu aku masih punya urusan lain tau**

**Tapi .. mari kita kencan! XD**

**I MISS YOU SO MUCH GE**

**...**

**To : Tao Panda**

**Subject : too**

**I miss you too tao**

**Aku ingin segera menemui mu dan memakanmu**

**Sudah sana cepat tidur**

**...**

**From : Tao Panda**

**Subject : -**

**Ay ay Kris Kapten**

**Jalja :***

**...**

**To : Tao Panda**

**Subject ;-**

**:************

Pesan singkat yang kris kirimkan tidak mendapat balasan dari Tao, mungkin itu sebuah pertanda kalu tao sudah memasuki alm tidurnya.

"Tao aku harap kencan kita itu bukanlah kencan kita yang terakhir"

* * *

Dua hari kemudian

"Gege ~~" Seorang namja mains melambaikan namja tampan berambut blode berwarna coklat yng sedang berdiri didepan loket.

"Hai Tao" Kris langsung saja menerjang tubuh Tao dan membawa Ato kedalam pelukannya yang yang hangat.

"aku merindukanmu ge"

"Aku juga" Kris makin mempererat pelukannya seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskan tao untuk selama lamanya.

"Baiklah ge.. aku rasa aku mulai sesak" ucap Tao dengan polosnya, Krispun segera melepaskan pelukan yang mematikannya itu.

"Heheheh maaf chagy aku tidak sengaja" Kris memberikan senyuman yang terbaiknya.

"Gwaenchanayo gege"

"Tao.." tao yang berada didepan kris membalikan badannya. Dengan segera kris menarik pinggang tao dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Hanya sebuah kecupan kerinduan, mungkin orang orang disekitarnya menatap aneh pada dua namja yang saling menyatukan bibirnya ini, akan tetapi di benak kris hanya terlintas bahwa ia tidak perduli dengan apapun yng akan dibicarakan mereka.

"Ya ge, ini tempat umum tau" ucap tao setelah terlepas dari ciuman Kris, ia segera merunduk menutupi rona merah dipipinya .

"Tidak apa, hitung hitung aku mengambil jatah ciuman ku yang selama ini belum ku ambil" Kris segera berlalu setelah mengusap pucuk kepalanya Tao.

"Ge tunggu aku"

.

"Menurut mu kita menaiki apa dulu ya ge?" tanya Tao dengan mata terbinar binar melihat segala wahana permainan yang terlihat dihadapannya.

"Terserahmu, aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu baby tao" ucap kris sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Tao.

"Baiklah ge, aku ingin menaiki mmmmmmmm bianglala, ayo ge cepat" Tao menarik tangan Kris untuk mendekat ke arena permainan yang ia tuju.

"Huh lelahnya ya ge"

Sekarang hari telah senunjukan pukul 17.30. Kris dan tao sedang duduk dipinggir pantai memandang laut sambil memakan ice cream .

"Hey baby Tao kau makannya belepotan" Kris mengusap bibir Tao dengan lembut.

"Ge lihat matahari tenggelam"

"Tidak terimakasih, bagiku kau lebih indah untuk dipandang dibanding matahari tenggelam itu tao" Kris bebisik ditelinga Tao dan seketika tao menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Kris.

Tenggelamnya matahari menjadi momen yang indah bagi dua namja yang sekarang tengah menyatukan kedua bibirnya dan saling bertukar saliva. Meraka terus saja melumat tanpa perduli keadaan sekitar. Sampai akhirnya ciuman itu terhenti karena kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis.

Masih dengan wajah yang memerah Kris dan Tao saling bertatapan dan sedeti kemudian bibir mereka menyatu lagi dan terjadilah saling lumat meluat , tangan kris meraih pinggang tao agar mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan tangan yang satunya lagi meraih tengkuk Tao guna memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan Tao hanya mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kris .

Seaakan waktu berhenti dan hanya milik mereka berdua, itu bagi tao. Tapi bagi kris, ia tak ingin melepaskan orang yang dicintainya sedetik pun. Bermenit menit mereka lalui dengan ciuman panas itu. Hingga pasokan oksigen yang menipis memaksa mereka melepas ciumannya.

Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan sedih, matanya juga menampakan seberkas cairan bening yang siap meluncur kepipinya. Tao yang menyadari itu hanya mencegah agar air itu tidak turun.

"Uljimma ge"

"Tidak bisa Tao" dengan perasaan yang sangat memilukan Kris memeluk Tao dengan sangat erat.

"Tao wo ai ni, wo ai ni, wo ai ni,..." kata kata itu keluar berulang ulang dari mulut Kris.

"Aku tao ge aku tau" Tao tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, mendengar isakan dari Kris gege orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Du bui qi Tao, Du bui qi" suara serta isakan kris memelan dan mulai terdengar agak serak. Tao semakin pilu mendengar isakan kris .

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris dan menatap Kris

"Du bui qi? Untuk apa ge? Kau tidak pernah punya salah pada ku."

"Du bui qi Tao, Du bui qi" Hanya kata kata itu yang masih keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Kris ge jelaskan padaku mengapa kau meminta maaf padaku ge ?"

"Aku harus pegi demi kebahagiaan orang lain"

Tao tercengan mendengar perkataan kris. Ia menatap Kris tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu ge?" Genangan air mulai muncul dimata tao lagi.

"Aku akan menikah dua hari lagi oleh seseorang yang dijodohkan oleh ibuku, du bui qi ge"

Tes

Air mata itu dengan mudahnya mengalir dipipi Tao. Sakit rasanya kekasih yang selama ini ia cintai akn menikah dengan orang lain dalam dua hari lagi?

"Kau tega padaku ge" Bisik Tao sambil merunduk

"Du bui Qi Tao, ini semua demi ibu ku" Kris mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau tega Kris kau tega" sedih tentu itu yang mereka berdua rasakan.

"Maafkan aku Tao, maafkan aku Tao, maafkan aku tao" ucap Kris dengan berurai air mata sambil menangkup wajah Tao

"Kau tega Kris Kau Tega"

"Tao dengarlah! Aku mencintaimu! Hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain. Ini semua aku lakukan demi ibuku"

"kau tega Kris kau tega"

"Cukup Tao! Ibu ku menderita kangker otak stadium terakhir, selama ini aku hanya mengecewakannya menyakitanya. Dan ini saatnya aku membalas budinya dan membahagiakannya tao disaat saat terakhir ia berada didunia ini Tao" Kris masih menangkup wajah Tao dengan perlahan ia mulai menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Tao mencoba menenangkan Tao.

"Kau akan kembali padaku suatu saat nanti" tao berucap sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Ya aku berjanji" ucap Kris lalu memeluk Tao sangat erat.

"Aku harap kau menghadiri pernikahanku duahari mendatang" lanjut Kris, dan terdengar isakan yang semakin keras dari Tao, Tao pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

* * *

Hari pernikahan

"Wu Yi Fan apakah kau bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol disaat senang maupun susah disaat kaya maupun miskin disaat sehat maupun sakit?" tanya penghulu (?) pada Kris.

Hati kris ingin sekali berkata tidak, jikalau Tao yang berada di sisinya saat ini pasti ia akan berkata 'YA' tangan kirinya tergenggam erat dan mulai menarik nafas. Tao yang berada di kursi tamu hanya memandang kosong kearah Kris dan mempelainya.

"Ya saya bersedia"

Strat

Rasanya hati Tao terbelah dua dan tanpa sengaja air mata meluncur bebas dipipinya.

"Park ChanYeol apakah kau bersedia menerima Wu Yi Fan disaat senang maupun susah disaat kaya maupun miskin disaat sehat maupun sakit?"

"Ya saya bersedia"

"Kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri kalian dipersilahkan mencium" seru penghulu (?)

Ketika Kris menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir ChanYeol, Tao berdiri dari kursinya ia berjalan keluar tempat sakral itu dengan langkah gontai.

'Tao du bui qi Tao du bui qi' hanya itu yng ada di dalam hati Kris.

"Kris anak ku selamat atas pernikahanmu~" Dengan senangnya Lay memeluk Kris dan tersenyum, sedangkan Kris menitihkan air mata.

"Kris air mata mu jatuh" seru Suho sambil mengelap tetesan air mata Kris.

"Xie Xie ayah, aku hanya terlalu bahagia 'sedih'" Kris tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Selamat suami anakku Wu Yi Fan, Sekarang anakku bernama Wu ChanYeol, yakan chagi?" tanya Mrs Park pada ChanYeol yang berdiri disisinya.

"Ne" Tanggap ChanYeol sambil mengembangkan senyuman yang paling bahagia yang pernah dilihat Kris.

"Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian" Mr Park dengan tiba tiba datang.

"Kejutan apa itu appa?" tanggap Kris dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Kalian akan pndah ke Paris dan tinggal disana"

"APAAA?" Seru Kris kaget.

"Ada apa chagy? Kau keberatan?" tanya ChanYeol yang mulai mencoba menarik perhatian Kris.

"Tidak, Aku hanya sedikit terkejut" Jawab Kris sambil sedikit menghindar dari ChanYeol.

* * *

Setelah pernikahan Kris dan Chanyeol selesai, mereka langsung berangkat menuju kota fashion yaitu Paris, didalam hati kecil Kris bekata 'Tao aku hanya pergi sebentar tunggu aku, aku pasti akan kembali'.

Pernikahan mereka telah membuat Lay membaik semua keluarga mereka senang, kecuali dua orang yaitu Kris dan Tao.

Setelah setahun pernikahan KrisYeol, Lay meninggal dan itu memaksa KrisYeol kembali ke China. Saat sampai di china, Lay tidak dapat dilihatnya lagi karena jasadnya telah dikebumikan. Kris yang mendengar hal itu hanya menangis Tersedu, merasakan kedukaan yang sangat besar.

Sedangkan Tao

Setelah meninggalkan tempat pengikatan janji suci KrisYeol, Tao menuju sebuah bar. Dia mabuk berat, minum hapir 10 botol wiskey dan beberapa minuman berakojol lainnya. Hal yang tidak wajar bukan? Ia tinggal di bar itu selama dua hari. Dan tentu saja keberadaan tao dicari oleh ayah ibunya Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menemukan Tao sedang tergeletak menyedihkan di meja bar. Dan dengan segera ia menggotongnya untuk pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah Tao terlelap dalam mabuknya. Setelah ia tersadar, ia hanya memandang kosong langit langit kamarnya. Hari hari ia lalui dengan tatapan kosong, ia tidak ingin makan, ia tidak ingin pergi kuliah ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Bibirnya selalu terucap kalimat 'Kau Jahat Kris' selama berulang kali. Satu tahun berlalu, tak ada perkembangan yang berarti bagi Tao hingga suatu saat Tao melihat seorang mirip Kris sedang menatap ke Jendela kamarnya. Tao yang melihat orang itu segera merangkak kearah balkon.

"KRIS KRIS"

"TAO"

"KRIS KRIS" Tao mengambil ancang ancang untuk melompat dari jendela untuk menggapai Kris.

"TAO! JANGAN LOMPAT!" Kris segera berlari melewati pagar pembatas rumah Tao ketika tao terjun bebas dari balkonnya.

"TAO ! TAO!"

HAP (hap hap tangkap tangkap *iklan axis* | reader : lagi seru nih ngapa lu nongol si thor | author hehehe)

Kris menangkap tao dengan kedua tangannya. Dan posisi mereka sungguh membuat nyaman masing masing pihak, Kris yang menangkap Tao dengan gaya bridal style dan Tao yang ditangkap langsung memeluk leher Kris.

"Kris Kris kau kembali" Lirih Tao

"Ya aku kembali Tao, hanya untukmu." Kris menatap sedih kondisi tao yang sekarang ia lihat.

"Kris Kris Kris"

"ya?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada disisiku"

"Ya aku berjanji" Janji kris di lanjutkan dengan pelukan hangat olehnya.

Setelah kejadian itu Kris meminta izin kepada Luhan dan Sehun selaku Orang tua dari Tao untuk membawa Tao ke kediamannya, sebelum meminta izin kepada kedua orang tua Tao ia juga telah meminta izin dari Suho untuk membawa Tao kerumahnya dan iizinkan oleh Suho.

Semenjak kepergian Lay, Kris memutuskan menceraikan Park ChanYeol dan mencari Tao. Lay yang melihat disurga tersenyum dan berkata "Dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menolak perjodohan kau dengan ChanYeol? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku jika kau telah punya seseorang yang kau cintai sebelum ku pergi? Dasar WU YI FAN bodoh!"

Akhirnya Tao yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental setelah ditinggal Kris kini telah pulih kembali berkat perawatan Kris. Dan rencananya Kris dan Tao akan mengadakan pernikahan di bulan yang akan datang tepatnya tanggal 01 Januari 20xx

**huah selesai...**

**bulan puas buat ini ff ngebut cuma 3 jam. abisnya aku bete di ffn couple EXO udah mengurang. banyakan Couple Suju itu juga yang GS. Terus juga ditambahlagi dengan crack pair exo kris sama ini lah sama itu lah sama siapa lah, kan kurang srek. :P Srekan Taoris saja muehehehehe maklum author itu TAORIS Shipper muehehehehe **

**udah ah **

**cacaw **

**ditunggu RnR-nya BD**


End file.
